mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Tor
Tor was the illegitimate son of King Pellinore and a maid. His step father was Aries the cowherd. He was different of his 2 brothers in shape or countenance, always shooting or casting darts, wanting to see battles and watch knights, and day and knight he asked Aries to help him be made a knight. (3,iii) When he was 18 years old, King Arthur was to wed Guenever, and would give any gift the people would ask. Aries arrived to his court in London with Tor riding a lean mare, asking the King to make him a knight. Arthur agreed so Tor presented his sword and asked to be knighted and join the Round Table. Arthur then asked Merlin about Tor's future and predicted he will be a good knight as he was of royal blood, and revealed that his father was Pellinore. (3,iii) The next morning Pellinore came and saw him, andhe was glad. He was made aknight during the feast. (3,iv) The Quest After the wedding, during Arthur's feast, a hart hunted by hounds appeared at the hall; Sir Abelleus took Nimue's white brachet and left. Merlin said that Tor should go and fetch the brachet, or slay the knight, so as to not dishonor the ceremony. (3,v) His only support was an old courser given by Pellinore and an armour and sword given by King Arthur. (3,xi) Tor readied himself and mounted his horse after the knight. As he rode a dwarf suddenly hit the head of his horse with a staff, and he went back his spear length. The dwarf told him to joust with 2 knights in the pavilions, Sirs Felot and Petipase. Tor was reluctant to pause his quest but the dwarf blew his horn. One armed knight coming on horseback, and came against Tor, but he threw him from his horse. The knight asked for mercy and said that a second one will come. The other came and they dressed to each other, hit tor on his shield breaking his spear. Tor smote him through the shield, dismounted and smote him on the helm, and the knight begged for mercy too. Tor sent them to Camelot to yield themselves prisoners unto Arthur. Then the dwarf came and asked a gift, to make him his squire, and promised to guide him to Abelleus. Riding through a forest, they saw two pavilions near a priory, one with a white shield, and the other with a red shield. (3,ix) Tor dismounted and searched; in the white pavilion were sleeping 3 damosels on a pallet, and in the red was a lady with the white brachet that barked at her and all women came out. As soon as he saw it, Tor took it to the dwarf. The lady inquired why he takes it, and said that he won't go far with it. Tor said that he sought the brachet and will meet what adventure comes to him. He mounted on his way to Camelot but it got dark. The dwarf told him about a hermitage and there they fed their horses with grass, oats and bread and lodged. After a hard supper they rested and on the morning heard mass devoutly. The hermit gave his leave and Tor told him to pray for him and gave his blessing. (3,x) From behind they hear the voice of Abelleus telling him to stop and surrender his lady's brachet, causing Tor to turn back, dress his shield and take his spear. Abelleus came fiercely and smote him with his horse down. They rose and drew their swords. Eventually both were gravely wounded and were weary but Abelleus was fainting and Tor doubled his attacks and threw him down. Abelleus refused to yield without the brachet, and Tor refused saying it was his quest. (3,x) A damsel came riding fast on a palfrey and called Tor requesting a gift, for King Arthur's love, being a gentleman. Tor promised to give her a gift, but when she asked for the head of Abelleus, Tor was reluctant and proposed that he'd make amends; the lady said it's impossible because he had killed her brother, and if he doesn't cut his head, she will shame Tor in King Arthur's court. Then Abelleus was more afraid and yielded asking for mercy. Tor noted that when he offered his mercy Abelleus refused it, wanting the brachet back, and now Tor had promised a gift to the lady. He took off his helm, and as Abelleus attempted to flee, Tor ran after him and smote his head. As it was near night, the lady invited him to her lodging, and Tor accepted as he and his horse had a lot of adventures since Camelot. She met her husband, an old knight, and had good cheer and eased both his horse and him. Next morning he heard mass and brake his fast and took his leave. He said his name to them and his quest. The couple invited him again to their lodging should he pass again by their marches. 3 days later he reached Camelot by noon and all admired that he fared so alone with but little supplies. By Merlin's advice he swore to tell his adventures to the king and Queen, impressing them. Merlin said that in the future he will do many more important things, as a gentle, courteous knight of good qualities, as good as any living, true of his promise. With these words Arthur gave him an earldom and lands. (3,xi) After the Battle of Humber, where 8 Knights of the Round Table were killed, Pellinore suggested new knights to replace them. He also put Arthur to choose between two, Sir Bagdemagus and Sir Tor. As Tor is his son he didn't praise him, but if he wasn't, he'd say that there is no better knight in the land nor of better conditions and loath to do or take any wrong; Arthur agreed as he had seen him proved, who says little and does much more, and more than anyone else in the court is well born on both his parent's side, being of prowess and of might like Pellinore. This angered Bagdemagus who left Camelot. (4,v) Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of Our Lady so he and his brothers went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur (there they are mentioned to be Arthur's nephews). (7,xxvii) Sir Brian of the Isles and Grummore Grummursum encountered with Aglovale, but he smote down Grummore Grummursum to the earth. (7,xxviii) Arms Or semy of crosslets sable. *C: Crane's head proper. *S: Two cranes proper without their vigilance. category:knights of the Round Table category:knights